Storm Brewing
by Skyblaze of LightningClan
Summary: A storm is brewing, and only the sweet song of dancing fire can tame it... Goldpaw, Brightpaw, and Flashpaw are the kits of Skyblaze, with their father killed in a battle with ShadeClan. But when they uncover some secrets supposedly left to StarClan, they start to doubt everything they know. ( Rated T because I'm paranoid ) Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Okay, this is my first story. Please be kind. Critiques are welcome, but flames are not! Okay... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**_LightningClan_**

**Leader: Stormstar**

**Deputy: Rainsong**

**Medicine Cat: Rowanbreeze**

**Warriors:**

**Lionstorm**

**Wildfire**

**Skyblaze**

**Nightstorm**

**Springpath**

**Ivymist**

**Apprentices:**

**Wolfpaw**

**Dewpaw**

**Sparrowpaw**

**Queens:**

**Yellowpetal**

**Whiteflame**

**Kits:**

**Hazelkit**

**Silverkit**

**Thunderkit**

**Blazekit**

**Ashkit**

**Elders:**

**Thunderfall**

**Eaglewind**

**Honeyglow**

**Runningriver**

**_ValleyClan_**

**Leader: Silentstar**

**Deputy: Wildcall**

**Medicine Cat: Morningflight**

**Warriors:**

**Whiteglow**

**Fallenspirit**

**Russetfire**

**Owlshadow**

**Apprentices:**

**Gingerpaw**

**Pinepaw**

**Blackpaw**

**Sparkpaw**

**Queens:**

**Starmist**

**Kits:**

**Brackenkit**

**Ravenkit**

**Elders:**

**Duskfire**

**Echopool**

**_OceanClan_**

**Leader: Violetstar**

**Deputy: Aquawave**

**Medicine Cat: Watersage**

**Warriors:**

**Wildripple**

**Mistbird**

**Mossriver**

**Shadowthicket**

**Rowanblaze**

**Apprentices:**

**Hollypaw**

**Willowpaw**

**Queens:**

**Petalwish**

**Rivercall**

**Kits:**

**Jaykit**

**Ivykit**

**Elders:**

**Riverpool**

**Leopardheart**

**_ShadeClan_**

**Leader: Smokestar**

**Deputy: Shadowflight**

**Medicine Cat: Duskglow**

**Warriors:**

**Nightbird**

**Crowpelt**

**Goldmist**

**Dawnshadow**

**Silversky**

**Apprentices:**

**Fallenpaw**

**Hollowpaw**

**Swiftpaw**

**Queens:**

**Blackmoon**

**Coldstone**

**Wolfsong**

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit**

**Skykit**

**Stonekit**

**Elders:**

**Icecloud**

**Scartail**

**Darkthicket**

* * *

Skyblaze pressed her nose into her dead mate's fur, tears streaming down her face. The other cats of LightningClan stood around her awkwardly, staring at the body which used to be their clanmate. Skyblaze tried to smell the familiar scent of her mate, but she couldn't. There was only the awful, crowfood smell of death. She kept relieving the moment he died, under the paws of that horrible ShadeClan warrior, Crowpelt. He had seemed shocked, shocked that he had killed him, or shocked that Skyblaze had stopped fighting to mourn for her lost mate. She let out a small wail of sadness, and buried her nose farther into his cold fur. "Goldenash," she said quietly, in a voice racked with sobs, "I'm expecting your kits."

[Rainsong's POV]

Rainsong tried to comfort Skyblaze, but Skyblaze would just stare into space, letting out a small sob now and then. It wasn't right- Goldenash was such a young warrior, being named only three moons before. Rainsong's heart twisted as she watched her friend. This must be horrible for her.

ShadeClan hadn't tried to leave quietly, but Skyblaze guessed that Smokestar felt guilty over the death of Goldenash. She stared into space in silence, remembering that she planned on telling him after the battle. ShadeClan had unfairly accused LightningClan of stealing prey, and attacked immediately. Who would want that horrible crowfood, anyway? It wasn't worth Goldenash's death. It wasn't worth anything. Did ShadeClan think that there was glory in killing a fellow warrior?


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not one of the Erin Hunters, therefore, I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Goldkit squirmed under the tongue of her mother, Skyblaze.

"Hold still, Goldkit!" Skyblaze scolded, using her tail to keep her other two kits in place. "You do want to look good for your ceremony, don't you?"

Goldkit waited until her mother was finished, then bounded over to the entrance of the nursery. "Don't get your fur dirty!" Skyblaze called after her, starting on Flashkit.

She glanced back at her mother, wishing that her father could have been here to help her. Sure, Rainsong helped when she could, but, being deputy, she was normally too busy. Sitting down at the entrance, she gazed at the other end of camp, lost in thought. _I wonder what Goldenash was like, _She thought to herself. _I bet he would have helped Skyblaze with everything, if he was still alive. _She reminded herself that, as a soon-to-be medicine cat apprentice, she would be able to see her father and speak to him when he was in StarClan. The thought comforted her.

"I am Brightstar of LightningClan! LightingClan, attack!" Brightkit leaped on Goldkit from behind, startling her out of her thoughts. They pretended to fight for a moment, using sheathed claws.

"I'll be the medicine cat of LightningClan," Goldkit said after a moment. "You'll be leader, and Flashkit will be deputy."

"No way!" Flashkit exclaimed, now free from Skyblaze's tongue. "I'll be the leader, and Brightkit will be deputy!"

Goldkit jabbed him in the side with a sheathed paw. "Either way, you would be leader. Sooner or later."

They were interrupted by Stormstar's yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for an apprentice ceremony!"

Goldkit and her brothers looked over at their leader, who had already come to stand on a branch of the Lightning Tree. Goldkit felt her excitement rising up inside of her, but she didn't let herself become too excited. She considered medicine cats to be very calm, and she wanted to fit that image. Her brothers, on the other hand.. Brightkit was almost jumping all the way to StarClan. Flashkit was calmer, but only by a little. He almost jumped to ValleyClan's camp, but not all the way to StarClan.

Goldkit and her brothers walked - or in their case, leaped- to stand under the Lightning Tree.

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Stormstar began. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Wildfire. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Stormstar turned to Wildfire. "Wildfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Eaglewind, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent fighter. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Goldkit watched her brother touch noses with his new mentor, feeling proud. She directed her attention back to Stormstar and Flashkit.

"Flashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flashpaw. Your mentor will be Springpath. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

Stormstar turned to Springpath, smiling at both her and Flashpaw. "Springpath, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Runningriver, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter. You will be the mentor of Flashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Goldkit watched Flashpaw proudly as he touched noses with his mentor. Flashpaw and Brightpaw stood next to Springpath and Wildfire, and they watched Rowanbreeze leap onto the Lightning Tree. "Cats of LightningClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown amazing patience. Your next medicine cat will be Goldpaw."

Stormstar looked at Goldpaw. "Goldpaw, do you accept the responsibilities of medicine cat apprentice?"

Goldpaw nodded. "I do." She tried hard to keep her calm exterior, but it wasn't easy. Some of her excitement must've shown through.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Skystone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Rowanbreeze continued, smiling at her new apprentice. Rowanbreeze and Goldpaw touched noses, and the whole of LightningClan burst into cheering.

"Brightpaw! Flashpaw! Goldpaw!"

Goldpaw stood next to her mentor, facing her Clan. She decided to let her excitement shine through.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are welcome, but flames are not! And no, I don't consider flames to be reviews.  
**

**Review, please! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**O.O It has definitely been a while.. I'm so sorry! Stupid procrastinator brain... oh well. This chapter's short, but I figured that you guys would want a chapter, after it being so many moons and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What herb is this?" Rowanbreeze pointed her tail at one of the herbs in front of them.

"Um," Goldpaw studied the herb, tail flicking in concentration. "Borage leaves."

"And what does it do?"

"Reduces fevers."

Rowanbreeze purred her approval. "Good job, Goldpaw. But you forgot that it is also used to help queens give more milk. Now we need to see if we can find this herb, and some others, out of the den."

Goldpaw nodded, telling herself to remember the other use for borage next time she was asked.

Following Rowanbreeze out of the medicine den, she paused for a moment, standing in the cool breeze that was welcome on that hot day.

They headed out of the entrance of the camp, Rowanbreeze nodding at one of the guards, who Goldpaw knew was Nightstorm. They headed deeper into the forest, collecting herbs they came across. They walked closer to the twolegplace, with Goldpaw hoping that they would find some catmint. Suddenly, Goldpaw stopped, hearing voices. Looking through the trees, she saw two cats, a dark brown and a dark red, and suddenly they were gone. Seeing that her mentor was farther away, Goldpaw scrambled to catch up.

Flashpaw was excited. He was going on his first patrol! With his brother, too, this made it even better. Brightpaw and Flashpaw walked with their mentors, learning the territory as well as leaving scent markings. Flashpaw would shred any ShadeClan, ValleyClan, or OceanClan warrior that came onto his territory!

Well, he would. But there was the fact that he didn't learn any battle moves yet. That may or may not be a problem.

As Flashpaw and Brightpaw walked behind their leaders, Flashpaw thought he heard voices. Glancing at Brightpaw, Flashpaw could tell that he could hear it too. Creeping away from their mentors, the brothers walked towards the source of the noise. They could just see a glimpse of two cats, dark brown and dark red, before they disappeared, noises and all. Flashpaw stood up in confusion. So he wouldn't be able to confront any trespassers today.

* * *

**There we have it! You _might_ be able to tell who the two cats are if you read Mossflower44's _Trouble Follows at Every Pawstep_. If you want to read it, go ahead! She helped a lot. :3**


End file.
